


Puede besar a la novia

by Kalrathia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, F/M, Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cualquiera diría que el azul y el blanco no son quizás los colores que mejor combinen. Aunque no hablo de unos tonos cualquiera.<br/>Blanco novia.<br/>Azul TARDIS.<br/>Y creedme cuando digo que forman la mejor combinación del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puede besar a la novia

La escena en principio podría ser algo normal para el espectador: el banquete de una boda. La novia recién alzada, interrumpiendo el discurso de su propio padre, quizás demasiado emocionada como para contenerse. Quizás a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. ¿O acaso no son ya lágrimas lo que brilla en sus mejillas? Hasta ahí dura lo que llamaríamos habitual… Porque sus palabras, curiosamente, no son acerca de cómo conoció al novio, o de cómo se siente al verse por fin de blanco. No son para nada sobre la boda en sí. Los invitados fruncen el ceño, extrañados, algunos llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de novia hablar acerca del amigo imaginario que tuvo en la infancia, y que es el comensal que falta en aquella ceremonia? ¿Amigo por el cual fue enviada a psicólogos y psiquiatras, intentando hacer que lo olvidara? Pues no una normal.

  
Pero Amy Pond no es una novia normal. Ni siquiera es una mujer cualquiera.

  
Y, a pesar de todo, lo más extraordinario de la situación no es su discurso, puesto que la atención de los presentes pronto se desvía hacia algo mucho más insólito: la cabina de policía que, como por arte de magia, como invocada por la novia –y realmente, así es-, aparece en medio del gran salón. Nadie es testigo de la reacción de la pelirroja; ni ella misma se da cuenta de que su aliento se corta, su corazón se detiene durante un instante, sus pasos la llevan al otro lado de la mesa, junto a la cabina que, ahora recuerda, la ha llevado a los lugares más increíbles y maravillosos del universo, sin terminar de creer que sus ojos, anegados de nuevo en lágrimas, no la están engañando. Que la TARDIS está ahí. Que él está ahí.  
Por ella. Y sólo por ella.

  
Cuando la puerta azul que ha estado golpeando con insistencia se abre y le ve, siente que algo se encoge en su pecho.

  
¿Cómo pudo siquiera llegar a olvidarle? Tendría que haber sido capaz de retenerlo en su memoria por siempre, sin importar el qué; ni aquellas estúpidas grietas debieran haber conseguido arrebatárselo, de su lado, de sus recuerdos, de su corazón.

  
El Doctor.

  
SU Doctor.

  
—Ahora puede besar a la novia —dice, sin ser consciente de sus propias palabras, le han salido directamente de dentro, ayudadas por el alivio de volver a verle y el anhelo de volver a tocarle.

  
Para su sorpresa, su espalda choca contra la madera de la TARDIS, sus hombros son acariciados por unas manos gentiles, sus labios son sellados por una inesperada calidez. Y entonces, sólo entonces, se da cuenta de que él está accediendo a su ruego.

  
Siente la frialdad de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, mas no le preocupan, porque sabe que no son de tristeza, por una vez.

  
Porque gracias a ella, el Doctor ha vuelto al mundo. A su mundo.

  
Y sabe que al segundo siguiente, cuando se separen, ella seguirá casada con Rory –algo de lo que no se arrepiente-, y él seguirá siendo aquel hombre inalcanzable que siempre fue.

  
Pero eso, en ese momento, carece de importancia.


End file.
